


Cookie Dough Candles

by VoskaVixen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian AU, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoskaVixen/pseuds/VoskaVixen
Summary: Brooke's drained from a busy day, Vanjie knows how to get her to relax.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cookie Dough Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this as an apology for my absence, it's a little different than what I usually write..

“Brooke? That you Mama?” Vanjie calls out as she hears the soft thud of the front door closing and the resounding click of the latch springing into place.

She can hear the soft clicking of heels as the individual walks up the hallway and frowns.

“ _ Did Brooke wear heels to work this morning?”  _

She can’t be sure and as there was no response, she hastily reaches out and grabs the nearest solid object she could find, just in case. 

Quietly, she heads for the door, stopping just beside it and holding the object above her head, ready to strike the home-invader at a moment’s notice, aiming for the element of surprise to subdue the intruder before she could run out of the apartment and get help. 

As the door swings open, Vanjie takes a deep breath, watching as the figure enters the room and suddenly she’s releasing her breath and dropping the object to the floor with a loud bang. 

“What the hell?!” Brooke cries out as she takes in the scene in front of her. 

“God Mary! You almost gave me a heart attack.” Vanjie replied as she bent down to retrieve her weapon. 

“So you decided to attack me… with our gravy boat?” Brooke questioned, as she eyed the object in Vanjie's hand. 

Looking down, Vanjie noticed that Brooke was right, and it sounded rather silly now that she thought about it. 

“It was the closest thing in reach.” She reasons as she turns around, walking back into the kitchen area so that she can place the thankfully not broken gravy boat back onto the breakfast counter. 

“How was practice?” Vanjie questions as she turns to face her girlfriend, her eyes scanning over Brooke’s brow that has just begun to crinkle in thought as she slouches, a stark contrast to the near-perfect posture that the blonde usually exhibits. 

She knows that Brooke had been working extremely hard for the past few weeks, often heading to practise in the early morning before work and not returning until late, just like today. 

“Still not great, I just can’t seem to get it right.” Brooke replied as she walks over to the shorter woman, placing her head on her shoulder and snaking her arms around her waist to support her balance. 

“I told you mama, you gotta stop worrying about it so much. You’re the best ballerina there and you’re gonna slay being Prima.” She reassures her, as she rests her head against Brookes. 

“It’s my first performance as a Prima though, I need to be at my best.” 

“Look at me.” Vanjie states, as she turns around in Brooke’s arms, reaching a hand out to cradle her cheek as she scans her expression. 

“You’ve worked your ass off there. You’ve shown them you are more than capable and every single one of them know how great you are, ballet is in your blood and I can’t wait to watch you at every show and be your cheerleader.” Vanjie finished, placing a small kiss on Brooke’s forehead as she smiled in return. 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” Vanjie replies, smirking as Brooke rolls her eyes in return. 

“Why else would you put up with my crazy ass?” She questions rhetorically earning a chuckle from Brooke. 

“That’s true.” 

The two laugh, and Vanjie can still see the tenseness in Brooke’s shoulders as well as the tiredness on her face. 

Just as she was on the verge of offering a shoulder massage to accompany the pizza they would be ordering, as decided earlier over texts, she had an idea. A few weeks earlier she had been lured into an adult store by her two best friends A’keria and Silky, giggling at them as they joked about and made crude gestures at the various toys which had ended up with her making a purchase of her own, in the form of massage candles. 

Cookie Dough scented massage candles, to be precise. 

When Vanjie had arrived home, she noticed that Brooke was still out at work or practising the dance routine and had quickly stashed them away in her bedside locker, hiding them away to be used at a later time. 

Now was the perfect time, the candles would be great to help ease Brooke’s stress.

While Vanjie had envisioned Brooke pouring the wax over her when she had purchased them, her friends making several jokes about the wax and the scent she had chosen, knowing what it would lead to, she hadn’t yet considered that it would in fact be her experimenting with the wax on Brooke, which just made it all the better.

“Hey, c’mere let me take care of you for tonight, yeah?” Vanjie questions, guiding Brooke by the arm to their bedroom and gently backs her onto the bed. 

The blonde is happy to follow Vanjie’s lead, surprisingly. 

“Vanessa, what are you doing?” Brooke questions from where she is sitting on the bed, trying to look over Vanjie’s shoulder as she roots around in her drawer for the candles. 

“I got us a little something the other day.” She responds as she finds the bag containing them, letting out a small ‘ha!’ in victory before turning back to look at Brooke. 

“Let me take care of you today, alright mama?” She whispers in what she hopes is a seductive tone as she makes her way over to the bed, climbing on beside Brooke and throwing the bag of goods beside her. 

Brooke nods in agreement, curious to see what Vanjie has planned. 

She begins by unbuttoning the plaid shirt Brooke has put on over her sports bra before peeling it off her shoulders and ordering Brooke to take the bra off while she goes to get a lighter. 

Doing as she is told, Brooke curiosity grows at the mention of a lighter and takes a peek into the bag, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise as she reads the labels. 

“Goddamn Mary! Did anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?!” Vanjie chuckles as she re-enters the room, taking charge of the situation once more.

Lighting the first candle, she holds it delicately in her hand as she waits for the wax to melt, pressing a chaste kiss to her partner’s shoulder. 

Once she has deemed the wax ready, she begins to pour it slowly onto Brooke’s shoulder, earning a surprised hiss in return as the Blonde’s skin tingles at the strange new sensation. 

Dragging a line across her shoulder blades, Vanjie smiles as Brooke’s quiet hisses fade into a gasp. 

She continues to draw criss-cross shapes across Brooke’s back with the wax, marvelling at how the skin turns pink around the streaks of beige wax, standing out against Brooke’s pale complexion. 

Vanjie runs her palm over the cooling wax, using her nails to scratch it away and reveal the bright pink skin underneath. 

Pouring another layer of wax onto her shoulder blades, where Vanjie knew that Brooke was harbouring all of the tension and stress, she reaches out, feeling the warmth beneath her fingertips and begins to massage the wax into her strained muscles, earning a moan in response. 

Brooke bares her neck as her eyes grow heavy, giving Vanjie better access and the heavy-lidded looks and sounds coming from Brooke encourage her to grow bolder and begin to move the wax down to her chest. 

The wax drips onto Brooke’s collarbone, heat to spread from where it landed, causing her to shudder in response.

Brooke sighs in relief. 

She’s finally relaxed, due to the soothing smell and the feeling of warmth coming from Vanjie’s fingertips as they move across her sensitive skin, the last of the wax used to pour across her chest. 

Reaching out blindly, Brooke finds the other unused candle and uses her other hand to pull Vanjie closer, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulders as Vanjie give her a questioning look.

“Your turn.” She murmurs flipping their positions, straddling Vanjie’s thighs and removing the candles lid. 

“Maybe next time, you could get a more subtle scent?” She chuckles as another waft of cookies hits her.

“Get those cookies baby.” Vanjie responds, wiggling her eyebrows before the pair burst into a fit of giggles. 

After Brooke returns the favour, Vanjie orders their dinner while Brooke runs the shower, and once their food is confirmed, Vanjie goes to join her girlfriend and scrub her skin of excess wax.


End file.
